


Baby Seme

by BronnyBee



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronnyBee/pseuds/BronnyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 year old Taemin befriends the 5 year old next door as requested from his mother, he just never expected them to get so close and to be best friends after 8 years. He also never expected the shy, loving 5 year old to insult him as he tried to grow up and move out.</p><p>---</p><p>Now 26, Taemin is reunited with the 'not-so-baby' Minho</p><p>---</p><p>--Please note that Taemin is still the bottom despite being older--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minho 5, Taemin 13

Sun shined into the dark room, brightening the beige walls to a glowing yellow. Under the covers a small ball of limbs twitched, expecting the alarm to explode through the silence of his sleep. Eventually it did and, creeping from under the covers, a hand shot out, strangling the mobile and throwing it halfway across the room.

 

Despite his reluctance, he heaved his body up into a sitting position, protected from the cold air by his duvet. He licked over his lips lazily and smacked them together, an almost useless attempt to wake himself. It did, however, remind him that prior to falling into a deep sleep, he had slipped his homework journal into his pillow, since he had been so exhausted from the day's events to fill it out. Grabbing a pen from under his foot-- God knows how it got there-- he recalled the activity of yesterday.

'April 4th.  
Today was tiring. Jonghyun and I went to the park and fed our sandwiches my mum made to the ducks. Just as we were getting up to go and hang out on the swings we heard a quack and turned toward the pond where 6 baby ducklings were trapped in the corner of the pond by debris. Our decision was fast and without another thought we made our way round and got in the water so that we could save them. The walk home was wet and cold, but totally worth it.'

He wondered whether it was believable, since all the duo had really done during the day was play basketball, an activity that hadn't failed to drain them of all their energy.

Normally he had no journal or diary to fill out, but his recent English homework was to keep a diary of the past week's activities to develop into a creative writing piece during a lesson.

Smacking his lips together a second time, he dragged his legs off the left side of his bed, unfolding his muddled limbs once again, and broke into a stretch. Creaking came from the door and Taemin glanced over through his sleepy eyes to see his mother in the doorway. "Taemin-ah," she called out and leant on the door frame, "we have new neighbours. Will you get ready and take over some of my muffins?" He nodded and slumped over to his dresser, sorting through his clothes.

His mother sniffed and closed the door as she left, and Taemin immediately started to slip on a clean pair of shorts and a comfortable shirt he had only worn last night after he had a shower-- it was still relatively clean. Finishing his morning routine, he leisurely made his way to the upstairs bathroom to brush his teeth before breakfast.  
Next door had almost always been empty. In Taemin's beautiful neighbourhood it stood out like a sore thumb. Green gardens, perfect roofs decorated with intricate wind vanes, rounded trees and flourishing roses; that's what every house had, including Taemin's and excluding his neighbours. This house was unlike all the others; outside was painted beige instead of white panels, the trees were dead instead of healthy, the lawn was a muddy swamp.

Because of this Taemin was never keen to meet the occupants, always assuming they were slobs (more than him anyway). That they were gangsters and below his 'class'.

Hesitantly he tried to spy through the windows, the dust prevented this though and all he could see was a large shape moving slowly and a much smaller one scampering across the floor.

Eventually he knocked on the door and when it was opened he had to look down at the small 5 year old. "Min-Min invite him in!" the voice was of a lady, an extremely tired lady. The child said no words but just held the door open and made space so Taemin could go on into the kitchen where a lady was sorting through a box of cleaning supplies. "Hello sweetie, what can I do for you?" Taemin remembered his manners and bowed instantly, "Hello" he tried to make his voice higher and friendlier, "I'm Taemin, your neighbour. Mum told me to bring over these muffins." 

She looked over and wiped her hair from her face. Now that she wasn't doing anything and was facing him he finally noticed what she looked like. A small face with sharp yet delicate features, large eyes, thick lips, she really would have been beautiful had she not looked so tired with dark circles, dry skin with many blemishes, greasy hair escaping from a braid and her cheeks were patched red from overworking. He scanned her over again and found the cause, she was pregnant. Taemin slipped onto a chair and offered her a muffin.

"Is your husband home? He should be helping you." she smiled and wiped her hair away from her sweaty forehead, "Me and my husband broke up, since the child isn't his. It's just me and Minho now." Minho's mother clapped her hand and the little boy ran into the room with a blue teddy hanging from his left hand, he immediately lifted his arms and was pulled up onto his mothers lap. She held the child's hand and pretended to make him wave as his dirty fingers grabbed for a muffin.

He really wanted to help as the lady looked at him with red, bloodshot eyes. "Miss," he called and she looked straight back up at him, "Would you like me to look after... Minho? You can tidy up and I'll take him to the park." Closing her droopy eyes she thought about it for a second as Minho, still on her lap, stared at Taemin with his abnormally large eyes. A sigh interrupted the pair as the lady had made up her mind, "Okay Taemin. Just be back by one thirty" she smiled.  
As he had done earlier at home, Minho ran around Taemin like a Labrador on Skittles, the same expression his mother had used for several years to describe Jonghyun, Taemin's classmate. Thinking about the devil seemed to trigger something, his phone singing in his pocket from an incoming text.

'-Jonghyun Hyung  
Hey buddy :) Are we meeting today??

-You  
Nopee, am babysitting 4 my new neighbour

-Jonghyun Hyung  
Drug addict? The parents I mean, not the kid... but maybe them too.

-You  
She just broke up wit her hubby, cheater I thinks, he's a rascal this lil brat :P

-Jonghyun Hyung  
Jeez, sounds like fun! *sarcastic* Contact me later little buddy if you are free :D xx'

Taemin couldn't help but smile at Jonghyun's little text kisses, the ones he always went to collect when he visited and instead Jonghyun would lick his cheek like the gross kid he was. The matter always worried Taemin, the way he would smile and laugh at his sleepovers at Jonghyun's or his when they tackled each other and their skin-ship went through the roof even though they were friends. It worried him since he knew something was wrong with him.

Up ahead Taemin finally saw the yellow gate of the park where he planned to trap the little kid that ran around behind him. "Yah!" again Taemin was freaked out by the large eyes on the boy, they looked even bigger as he pouted with thick lips and podgy cheeks. Taemin smiled 'kindly' and opened the gate, "In, we can play on the seesaw, slides, climbing frame, the swings..." With each word the child's eyes lit up and he stared in amazement at the games he could play on.

Gently Taemin tapped the kids bottom with his foot and pushed him into the park, the kid stared at him, offended. Taemin huffed and turned towards the swings, "You can play in here with all the other kids, just don't go out. Got it?" Minho nodded and ran towards the large slide, waiting for his turn.  
Creak, backward. Creak, forward. Creak, backward. Creak, forward. Swinging took up most of Taemin's attention, he tried to go as high as he could and possibly go over the top like Jonghyun claimed to have done twice before. 

"Minho! No, we don't throw sand!"

Taemin immediately started to slow down and look around at the mention of the name, glad that the lady hadn't been shouting at the boy he was looking after... 'looking after', but her own son with an awfully large head and bad perm. Glancing at his wrist he checked the time, 12:47, a good time to make their way back.

That was if he could identify the child.

There was a lot of families at the park now, a lot of babies with chubby cheeks and dark hair like his kid. Very few with large eyes though. He carried on swinging and searched for the boy, first he checked where he saw him go the first time, the slide. But he wasn't there. Neither was he at the seesaw or spring animals. The child didn't seem like one of the kids who would make cakes in the sandpit or play mummies and daddies in the wooden houses.

Instead he was more likely to be running aroun-- BAM! Taemin looked behind him and saw that he had hit a little boy, causing him to topple over. "Ooh!" scurrying to his feet he pulled the child up and saw that it was the exact child he was looking for... at least he hoped. He sat cross legged on the rubber and pulled Minho into his lap, so that he could sit on his thigh. "Oops~!" Taemin tried to make it a joke, in hopes of him not crying. Gently, he rubbed the dirt from the boys clothes and cheek he had landed on.

"Minho~ Taemin hyung is VERY sorry, he didn't mean to hurt Minho and it was an accident." there wasn't a reply as Minho started nibbling the inside of his mouth and staring with deep interest at Taemin's eyes before breaking into a smile. It was the first one he had offered Taemin all day. Taemin just wished it wasn't given in the circumstances.

Minho's lip was bleeding and his teeth were covered in the red liquid as he smiled up at his face. Despite this, Taemin couldn't help but smile back as he noticed Minho spit out a tooth into his hand and smile even wider (if that was possible). That was the face Taemin would remember for years to come; covered in dirt with a bloody smile and no front teeth. 

"Shall we go home?" Taemin held out his hand and Minho climbed from his lap, taking his hand. Taemin climbed to his feet, dusting himself down when he was up, "Come on!" Taemin smiled cheerfully, but Minho pulled him down so that he could get to his ear, and in a gentle whisper he mumbled out the first words Taemin had heard him say.

"I wike Taimim hung~!" and then a wet kiss on his cheek.


	2. Minho 8, Taemin 16_Part 1

"The bell is for me, not for you" the teacher droned on as Taemin carried on writing down notes and the clock ticked past 3 pm, the time they should all be leaving. In his pocket, vibrated his phone, which he'd silenced so he wouldn't be caught by the teacher. Reading through the message he secretly replied from underneath the table.

 

'-Jonghyun Hyung  
Taemin-ah! Did you bring spare clotes??

-You  
Spare CLOTES?

-Jonghyun Hyung  
*Clothes :P Did you bring a spare pair so that we can get changed before meeting up??

-You  
Yepp~ My red shorts, navy top and sandals :) You?

-Jonghyun Hyung  
Okay... if that's what you wanna wear... are those your swimming trunks? Dude you really need to talk to Key when you get there, he's a fashion king! I'm sure he could teach you something.

-Jonghyun Hyung  
You need it baby xx'

A smile lit up Taemin's face as he turned around and saw Jonghyun winking at him playfully. He slyly winked back and bit his lip lightly, mouthing 'you can want me, but you can't have me', making Jonghyun instantly start cracking up.

The teacher soon caught on and pointed at Taemin's partner in crime. "Mr Kim, do you mind sharing what you're laughing at before we all go home?" Jonghyun sat up and wiped the grin off his face. "Yes, sir, I do mind." He just sat there, staring at the poor teacher who hadn't an idea about how to cope with the boy. Setting down his chalk, the teacher looked back at the class. "I guess you can all go now."

Jonghyun bounded forward toward Taemin's desk and ran his fingers over his hand before grabbing it with his own and heading toward the toilet. The two went into a stall, comfortable enough to share the space and get changed together almost chest to chest. Jonghyun immediately started stripping off his shirt and pulling down his pants. "Woah!" Taemin gasped and pushed his back to the wall, listening out for any company in the toilets before confronting the other.

"Hyung you went commando?!" Jonghyun looked down, confirming, before looking up and nodding, completely unfazed. "Yeah, the weather's hot. Ever done it?" He began pulling on his baggy capris. Taemin thought about it for a second before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his vest over his head, making Jonghyun tut.

Jonghyun never understood why Taemin was so shy. Many times had he been over Taemin's house and seen him walking around in boxers and no shirt, yet at school he refused to even change from their winter uniform to their summer, and instead of thin trousers and a polo shirt, he wore a vest, a long sleeved shirt, a jumper, thick trousers, and a blazer as the sun shone down on him.

A thought suddenly appeared in Jonghyun's head as he reached into Taemin's bag and pulled out his spare clothes. Eagerly, he reached down, pulling Taemin's trousers and underwear down to his ankles, making Taemin cover himself in embarrassment. "Urgh, seriously Tae," Jonghyun pulled the small hands away and pushed the red swimming trunks into his chest, "live a little, even if it is wearing swimming trunks without undies. Like they are meant to be worn, when in water, with no undies."

Nervously, Taemin carried on getting dressed as the pair's phones sounded at the same time, each with a message. "Who from?" Jonghyun asked as he pulled out the device. "Ms Choi," Taemin replied as Jonghyun said his was from his new boyfriend. "Key says that he managed to bring his friend along. He's older than us by 2 years, but that's all the better for you." Taemin sighed. He had barely even accepted he was gay, and here he was on a double date with an 18 year old when he was only 16.

"Jonghyun..." he started as the pair packed up their mess and put on their shoes and chains. "Yeah Tae?" Taemin hadn't really known when to ask, but he guessed that he would ask now while trapped in the toilet, and not later in the open where he could run. Finally, he asked what he had wanted to know ever since Jonghyun had told him that he had a boyfriend, "Jonghyun how did you tell your parents that you... y'know." Jonghyun smiled and moved over to kiss his lips gently and nudge his cheek with his nose. "I haven't. Now check your text."

'-Ms Choi  
Taemin do you mind picking up Minho, I have to work late on a case at the office xox'  
For at least 20 minutes Jonghyun had been complaining about having to go and get 'the kid' and not go straight to the cafe they were meeting at. "I mean, his mum could totally get a real babysitter, right? She's a lawyer and she's been making loads of money lately with this whole case!" Taemin threw his head back and laughed, "Yeah but you know she's easy. It's a murder case worth millions and she's doing it for a few hundred. Easy, see."

Taemin carried on mumbling as Jonghyun turned back to his phone, texting Key as they walked closer to the primary school. Children ran around in the playground, failing at football or playing kiss chase. "Ergh... how much longer until these kids are in highschool?" Taemin smiled back and grabbed Jonghyun's hand, squeezing it. "They still have middle school to go so... we wont be seeing the oldest kids here for about 3 years. That is, if the school buys the field next door and then they expand and add the year below on. So right now, it'll be 5 years." Jonghyun slid down to his knees behind the fence and looked up at the sky, "Thank god!"

Jonghyun's outburst had turned a few heads in their direction and Taemin tried to pull the boy up from the pavement. " Hyung, up now!" he threatened and smiled apologetically at the mothers who had crying children from a certain someone's actions. "No~" his legs started to kick at Taemin who just hit him back, "I'll only get up if you promise to kiss Key's friend he brings." Taemin nodded, not registering what he'd agreed to, and smiling as Jonghyun got up by himself.

Once he was up, though, he was back down again. "Eww!" Taemin pushed him down and growled in anger, "I am so not!" Neither of them noticed the small boy walk out from the playground that was almost empty now. "Come on! I got up so you have to kiss him! One little kiss, like you do me!" Taemin sighed and pulled him back up again. He really didn't like where this was going.

"You kissed him?" Minho walked over and grabbed Taemin's shirt to hide behind-- he had never liked Jonghyun 'hyung'. Taemin shook his head and gently intertwined his fingers with Minho's. "No. I only kiss girls." Jonghyun smiled at Taemin as he lied to the little boy.  
"So how long until the little fucker gets back to his nest of fungi and vultures?" The three boys were walking down the street now, Taemin and Minho nonchalantly wrestling with their thumbs as Jonghyun chewed on his lunch that he hadn't managed to eat because of his detention. 

Taemin grabbed some of the jam-covered bread from the other's hand and threw it into his hair. "Mind what you say!" he shouted before walking ahead and crossing the road just in front of Minho's house. A huff escaped from the eldest's mouth, relieved he didn't have to hang around any longer and could see his boyfriend. "Bye!" Without another word he grabbed Taemin's hand and dragged him away, in the direction of the cafe. At the same time Taemin looked back and waved at Minho, who just stood there in his gateway.

They were about halfway there when Taemin started to talk again, and Jonghyun finally looked up from staring at the ground in depression. "You aren't right in the head, you know that." The argument was just starting like normal. Jonghyun would act rude and Minho would just stay still, never completely understanding. When Minho was gone, Taemin would tell Jonghyun that he was wrong, but, of course, he would always lose when Jonghyun went all soft and apologetic.

"Look, I never said I was right or wrong in the head, I just don't like the kid or his mum" the older tried to explain and grabbed Taemin's hands with both his own. "You've never even met his mum." Taemin just didn't understand, why did his hyung dislike the innocent 8 year old so much? A light tap on his shoulder caught Taemin off guard. "Look behind us..." He looked behind cautiously, as if he was flicking the hair away from his face. Behind them, slowly catching up to the pair, was Minho, still in his uniform with his bag on his back.

Taemin immediately ran back and tapped Minho's nose stubbornly. "You. Home. Now." Grabbing him by his shoulders, he turned him around so that he faced where he'd just traveled. Turning back to Jonghyun, Taemin set off at a faster pace in hope of losing him.

Jonghyun immediately caught the hint and began walking even faster, setting into a jog before the pair knew it. "Come on!" he jeered. "We can get there faster, lose the kid, and our muscles will look bigger!"  
They finally stopped running when they reached the zebra crossing near the boys' private school. It was where Key, Jonghyun's boyfriend, and this 'Onew,' who was meant to be on a date with Taemin, studied. The school finished at 4 pm, instead of 3 pm like their school. This was why their double date was closer to the other school than theirs: so that they could meet at a suitable time.

Jonghyun was getting over-excited now, his hair suffering from where he kept trying to fluff it up. "Leave it," Taemin complained, slapping his hand back into place and sorting out his hair once and for all. Jonghyun slapped his hand in return, removing it from his head. "I'll leave it when he leaves." He flicked his head to the side, signaling toward Taemin's side. The younger of the pair looked down to his left, only to see familiar black hair.

Looking straight back at Jonghyun, Taemin stared wide-eyed, almost communicating to Jonghyun with his pupils, 'What's he doing here?' Jonghyun bit his lip in reply, to show his anger. 'Don't care! Get him to go away!' Sighing, Taemin bent down to Minho's ear level, whispering to the boy without being too noticeable, "Minho, turn back home now and I won't tell your mother."

The green man appeared and the crowd started to cross while the beeps sounded. Taemin wasn't too sure about whether Minho was following them, so once they crossed, he pulled Jonghyun to the side and waited until they could see who was there. Once the crowd dispersed, Taemin looked around, seeing no sign of the small boy. "I think I got rid of him." Jonghyun laughed and pulled Minho roughly from behind him, his arm easily going to bruise from the grip. "No, you didn't."

Minho was thrown forward into Taemin's chest as they made their way into a small alley out of the street. Fear sparked in Taemin's eyes as he knew what he was going to be pushed into. He may as well get it over with.

Making sure no one was watching, Taemin pushed Minho into the wall, his hand grabbing the material around his neck. "Look," he started slow and threatening, making sure to let his teeth show and now and then push him further into the hard brick, "I don't know why you're following me, I just don't want you to. I don't even care why you are!" He pushed his body up against him so he had to look down, his fingers moving to grab his chin and make him look up. 

"Go home and don't tell your mum. Go home safe, don't get me in trouble, and NEVER bother me when I'm with Jonghyun. Got it?!" Taemin made sure to let a growl out as he finally let go and walked off. He never noticed when Minho looked after him with tears in his eyes and continued to follow.  
Jonghyun opened the door as they reached the cafe, without Minho following them as far as they knew. "I've never seen you like that Tae. It turned me on!" Jonghyun pumped his fist in the air as he played around. Taemin sighed and sat next to Jonghyun in the corner booth, snuggling closer for comfort. "I feel like a shitty piece of shit. Shit. I was acting really shitty to that shit right?" Jonghyun laughed and kissed his head. A group of boys from the private school made their way in as they did.

"I would teach you some different swear words, but I think our dates are here." Jonghyun pointed to the emptying doorway and a brown haired boy talking to a blonde who was leaning against the glass window. The brown haired boy (Taemin guessed it was Onew) said something to Key and the blonde turned around, looking irritated and with a short cigarette in his mouth.

Taemin was always bullied about having small hands, but he had a small face too, so he was able to cover it as he whispered to Jonghyun, unable to hide his expression. "He smokes?!" Jonghyun nodded and pulled Taemin from the side of his face. "Not really. He has a few a day since he gets picked on for his sexuality and all. He doesn't stink like an ashtray and doesn't taste like one so don't let it bother you. Besides, I find it kind of attractive when he sits there at night puffing out these clouds of smoke. Y'know with his lips wrapped around it and all that jazz."

Key made his way in, Onew following him, and waved at the pair. "Jonghyun if you start smoking you are dead to me." Jonghyun smiled and stood up to pull Key's seat out for him.


	3. Minho 8, Taemin 16_Part 2

Plump lips, perfect cheekbones, silky hair, bright eyes; Taemin wondered how on earth his hyung got a guy like that. A jab in his ribs awakened Taemin from his thoughts. He turned to glare at Jonghyun who looked back over to his boyfriend and smiled, completely smitten. "Tae, Bummie just asked you a question." Taemin looked over at his new hyung apologetically.

"Sorry Hyung, I went into a dream." Key grinned and pointed at Taemin's piece of untouched shortbread. "Are you gonna eat it or are you just gonna pig out on Onew's?" Taemin's cheeks lit up in embarrassment. He turned his head so he could look down, but instead he was met with a spoonful of whipped cream and steamy fudge cake. "It's okay," it was Onew's voice this time, speaking to Taemin with nothing but admiration. "He can share mine if he wants to. I'll just take his when we're done and share it between us."

When you meet a new person, you always want to impress them. You want to act kind and loving-- the complete opposite of what you really are. Ever since Taemin met Jonghyun for the first time, he knew exactly what to expect from him. His hyung only spilled the most embarrassing things, and he turned them into even more embarrassing stories. He spoke about sweet, innocent acts and made them seem like sexual fetishes. Which was why Onew had started to feed Taemin.

"I only like being fed because of you and your stupid skin-ship... becaush you alwaysh freeb me whenb dersh frood in a woom!" Onew had moved the spoon up to Taemin's mouth halfway through his sentence, and a sugary treat like that wouldn't go un-missed by the boy. "You're so cute!" The eldest grinned at his date and clapped his hands in happiness.

Key chuckled at the pair as they carried on feeding each other. He turned to look at his boyfriend. "They suit each other right? What shall we do?" He stroked his imaginary beard and eyed Jonghyun curiously as an idea sparked in the puppy's head. Making sure he was quiet, Jonghyun explained his plan to Key, "Onew seems pretty up for it so I think it'll work. Anyway, I was playing around earlier, and Taemin said he would kiss Onew if I got up, which I did. That means I have all the rights to have him kiss Onew right?"

That face was of the devil. Key knew exactly what he was going to do with that piece of information as he called for Taemin's attention. "Wanna play Simon Says?" he asked innocently, sipping on his smoothie. Taemin nodded and smiled at Onew who replied with an uneasy smile. "Okay! Me and Jonghyun aren't going to play, so it's just you two. Ready?" Nodding, the pair sat there, giving Key their complete attention.

Once they looked ready, Key started with his first order. "Simon says 'Feed each other some of your sweet.'" Taemin immediately turned his attention to his plate and heaped a large chunk of the sweet onto his spoon. Meanwhile, Onew stared at Key. He slowly did the same and fed Taemin a bite while he accepted the boy's sweetly.

"Simon says 'Grab each other's hand above the table'." Taemin hit his arm against the table, a large bang sounding through the cafe, his palm opened for Onew to grab it. "Key, I-" the older started before Taemin began making grabbing motions with his hand. Onew gave in and just let his hand be held by the boy.

"Let go." Taemin giggled at this one, 'I'm not that dumb!' singing in his head. Key praised them as he planned his next move. "Good job! Simon says 'Look into each other's eyes.'" It almost scared the other three at the table that Taemin was so competitive (Jonghyun had first noticed the streak in him when Taemin started watching Minho's Sunday football game). He stared across the table, his eyes alight with fire as he tried his best to win against Onew.

The later was completely the opposite. He could barely keep his cheeks from turning red as Taemin stared so deeply into his eyes. He was almost happy Key was being so cunning.

"Simon says 'Tilt your head to the right.'" The two followed, Taemin still completely clueless as he turned his head so that he wouldn't bump noses with Onew when Key got to the final instruction.

"Simon says 'Move your faces closer.'" The boys closed in only a little, still a long way apart with the table between them. "Closer..."Key carried on, forgetting the 'Simon says'. Jonghyun never had good patience, so without thinking, he put his hands behind either's heads and pushed them closer, so close that if they hadn't turned their heads then their noses would be smashed against the other's.

"Simon says 'Close your eyes.'" After being so oblivious to Keys plan before, Taemin was finally starting to catch on. Gently, he fluttered his eyelids shut, keeping eye contact with Onew right to the last second. Onew copied him, hooding his eyes once Taemin had closed his.

"Simon says 'Ki-'... Simon sa-... Simon says 'K-'" Key cut himself off, unable to finish his instruction due to a distraction. "YAH!" he shouted to the other cafe customers who stared open-mouthed at the sight of the two teens about to kiss. "Nothing here to see. Just carry on eating. Aish..." All eyes made their way back to where Key though they should've been. Key just carried on with his instructions.

"Simon says 'Kiss.'" Onew leant forward slightly, letting their lips bump together lightly. Hesitantly, Taemin reciprocated, pressing his lips further into Onew's and dropping his shoulders in delight. To the pair it was sweet and definitely pleasurable, but to the two watching, Jonghyun and Key, it was awkward. "Simon said 'Kiss'. KISS damn it KISS!" With even less resistance than earlier, Jonghyun grabbed one of Onew's supporting hands off the table and weaved it through Taemin's hair, trying to ease the two even closer.

Eventually, Taemin got the idea and offered a light giggle between their lips. Dropping his weight onto his arms, he dipped a little lower, pushing up into Onew as he moved his now open mouth against Onew's closed one. He felt the older's hand stiffen behind his head. Trying the motivate the other, he let an animalistic growl escape from his throat and bit Onew's bottom lip, tugging his lips apart. As he did, his eyes opened ever so slightly, looking like seductive cat eyes on the prowl.

"Come on Hyung~" he purred, finally getting a reaction as Onew licked the left corner of his mouth and pulled him closer, tugging his hair in the process. Key was truly proud with his match make as Taemin's hand crawled around Onew's neck, his short nails digging into the soft skin and the hair at the nape of Onew's neck tickling against his hand. "God..." Onew muttered thoughtlessly into their kiss, his mind lost in pleasure as he bit Taemin's lips passionately before tilting the other's head to get access to his neck.

Taemin was completely willing, even in the very public setting. He rolled his head to the side and allowed Onew's teeth to nip at the sensitive flesh. He sucked in air, letting it out again in small puppy whimpers as he lazily looked out the window, not completely sure if he was seeing what he was seeing. Rolling his head even further to the side, he stared down at the two fan-boys, each biting their own lips in silence so they could just watch the show.

"Jonghyun..." Taemin gasped out, his breathing completely un-level as his neck was bruised and marked. "Jonghyun, is that Minho?" His arms winded around Onew's muscular upper body, holding on for dear life as he pointed delicately with his index finger toward the large shop window. Jonghyun nodded in reply.

There, staring into the cafe, was most definitely Minho.

The boy's entire face was red and sore from tears. His mouth parted slightly as a defensive fist covered the lower part of his face. But those poor eyes were what caught them. Those beautiful large eyes were pink and sore, wide open in shock as he stared through his tears at the two males making out.

"Shit," Taemin cursed, leaning down to grab his bag and brushing off the older gently. "Sorry, I have to go. Jonghyun, give Onew my number please. Call me later!" He sorted out the cash needed for his drink and snack before putting his wallet back into his bag and heaving it over his shoulder. "Bye Key, Onew, it was nice to meet you." He was just about to turn when Onew caught his waist and pulled him close, planting a final kiss on his lips before letting him go. "I'll call you at seven."

Minho hadn't even blinked when Taemin made his way over to his side and picked up his spilled bag from the pavement. He just stood there, staring in at the other three who were looking back at him. "Minho." Taemin called him back to life as he turned to stare at his hyung. It pulled on Taemin's heartstrings to see his friend look so broken, all because he'd kept a secret from him.

"Taemin hyung," Minho tried to speak normally, but it came out in a sore croak, "why did you lie to me?" A sigh escaped Taemin's lips as he took Minho's hand in his own. "Let's get some fudge and talk about it then," he offered, trying to apologise with actions other than words. He didn't feel ready to do that yet.

The pair walked down the street hand in hand, looking for a sweet shop to buy their fudge. It wasn't long before they did find one. It was about halfway between Minho's house and the cafe. The two made their way in and bought a small bag. They then made their way towards the park so that they could sit on the grass, eat their purchase, and talk.

"So..." Taemin started once he sat down, offering Minho some fudge. Minho interrupted as Taemin went to speak again, more comfortable now since he was alone with his hyung. "Who was he?" he demanded. "Do you even know him? And why did you lie to me?!" His tears were falling again with frustration. With one last attempt, he tried to make Taemin think back on his bad actions and make him feel guilty. "You meet this new 'friend' for five minutes and you're already kissing him. Jonghyun said something about that earlier. Why do you always leave me out? Huh? Why?"

Taemin looked at him, his facial expression hidden as he tried not to cry and be a role model for the boy. He reached his hand out to gently brush against Minho's and encouraged the younger to hold it while he spoke, not bothering about their sticky fudge fingers.

"Minho, that guy is a friend of Jonghyun's... boyfriend." He waited while Minho mentally noted it in his head so he could evaluate whether Taemin had really been treating him badly, or he was just suffering by himself. "I've found other boys attractive for a little while now, and I just wanted to try it out. I wanted to experiment. And I liked it. No big deal, because I liked it, and if it makes me happy, then that's good, right?" Minho nodded, interacting with the other, comforting him in little ways.

"I've only met Onew this afternoon... Onew is Key's friend... Key is Jonghyun's boyfriend. And while I haven't know him for long, I've known him for more than five minutes. Key grew up with Onew, Jonghyun knows Key; he can't be that bad. And Minho, it really was just a kiss. A dare, actually. I was just being playful."

Minho nodded, thinking about all the points Taemin had made before asking something unexpected. "Does that mean I should 'experiment' too? I like you, so should I do it?" Taemin was taken back by the comment, but he couldn't help but laugh once it sank in. "Only if you want to." He was trying to be serious, but it was difficult to think of an 8 year old liking other men.

"If you do, though, don't do it yet. When you're my age, or older than me now, then you may want to try. People aren't very accepting of men liking men the way I do, so if you do, you should be careful and be absolutely sure. Oh, and make sure you do like them. If you don't find men attractive, then you shouldn't make yourself do it."

Minho just sat there and thought about it before crawling forward towards Taemin on his hands and knees. "A really short experiment." He closed his eyes gently, leaning forward to press his lips to Taemin's for no more than two seconds. Taemin opened his eyes wide, stunned as Minho mouthed at his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around his neck.


	4. Minho 11, Taemin 19

Every week day a group of eleven-year-olds waited outside the college. In the group was Minho, who waited with his friends until Taemin came out to walk home with him. Today was no different as Minho stared through the gates for a glimpse of his hyung and his strange-haired friend. "You're so cool, Minho!" his friends exclaimed, happy to hang around with a boy like the one ignoring them. The group carried on with their praise, covering every aspect they could think of at that second to kiss Minho's ass.

"You're so clever. You're amazing at football. You hang around with college students. Dude, you're ace!" The kids sounded in agreement, patting the boy on his back for his achievement. "Shut up," Minho groaned in annoyance. He'd had enough of his followers stalking him everywhere, and just wanted to walk to the preschool, to get his little sister, and then home with his real friends.

"There!" Minho shouted and pointed towards the school. Exiting from the large building was Taemin, with his freshly dyed light brown hair, and Jonghyun, with his strange 'foreign' tips he'd had for a few weeks. He waved the to the boys frantically, completely ignoring his groupies who stared at him as he communicated with college students.

Jonghyun soon caught sight of the eleven-year-old's hands waving like a windmill. Without thinking, he grabbed Taemin's hand in his free one (his other was holding his art work) and sprinted over to the small group of middle school students. "Hey!" He dropped Taemin's hand and enveloped Minho in a hug.

Their friendship had been sudden. It was all because of Taemin and Jonghyun being late that Minho found himself talking to Key one day after school. Key had told him that Jonghyun had many similar interests, so when Jonghyun arrived, it was impossible for anyone else to get a word in through their discussion containing sports, video games, and inside jokes they made up at just that second.

Minho perked up after his hug and turned to acknowledge Taemin. Unfortunately, with Minho and Jonghyun's new close friendship, Minho had distanced from Taemin. Their little kiss long forgotten as Minho now refused to hold the older's hand. "Come on, little buddy, we've got go see Key." Jonghyun heaved Minho onto his back, ignoring the younger boy's stalkers. "And Onew," Taemin cut in, angry that his boyfriend was being excluded. That, and that he was left carrying Jonghyun's art folder as he piggy-backed Minho.

"Yes, Key and Onew. Now let's go!" Shouting out, Jonghyun hurtled himself up the street, avoiding the cracks on the pavement. "Yah!" Taemin screeched as he slowly jogged up behind them. "Wait for me!"

Taemin gasped for air as he caught up to the pair at a zebra crossing. The conversation between the two had turned to a PC game Taemin had no interest in, due to it being an RPG and having a lot of fighting. Noticing that Taemin was near again, Jonghyun invited the boy to play the game with them. Minho was quick to refuse.

"Why can't he play with us?" Jonghyun questioned as he slipped Minho from his back. "Duh!" came Minho's reply. "He's boring, that's why. He only ever plays racing games or football and he's CRAP at them. Seriously, he has no idea how to play football on console or on the field!"

Despite having not said much, Taemin went even quieter, just looking at the light, waiting for it to change. "That's why we need to teach him how to do it!" suggested Jonghyun.

"DO WHAT?" An elephant impacted against Jonghyun's back, pushing him into the road as a car skidded to a stop, avoiding a collision. "Key!" Jonghyun was about as mad as he could be at the boy (which was not very angry, but still quite a bit). He was just too perfect to be mad at. "Sorry~" his angelic voice sang, trying to act cute in front of his boyfriend. "I just got too excited and couldn't stop myself!"

With no other option, they all just laughed it off, not noticing Taemin's boyfriend creep up on them. While they were all occupied, Onew wrapped his arms gently around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him into his chest and leaning his chin on the younger's shoulder. "Hey there, gorgeous," he breathed huskily into the boy's ear, pulling him even closer to his chest.

A smile broke out on Taemin's face as he recognised the voice behind him. Spinning around, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and leaned in for a light kiss, making sure his hands were in the way so no one could see. "Eww..." Minho muttered under his breath, not noticing Jonghyun's grin at the boy's reaction.

Taemin broke away from his boyfriend and turned to his friends. Giggling, he tapped Minho on the back of his head. "Don't do that. You kissed me once too, you know." Behind Minho, Key and Jonghyun started making kissy faces, teasing the boy, but disturbing the public at the same time with stretched duck faces.

"Yeah, and it should have never happened." Taemin rejected his words as the green man flashed and the waiting crowd crossed safely. "Don't take it to heart," Onew tried to comfort his boyfriend. He knew Taemin was sensitive to those types of things, and his years of hard work to get Taemin intimate after their first kiss would have been for nothing if Minho's words bothered him now. "He's just jealous."

Up ahead from the crossing was a bus stop-- the one that they needed to wait for everyday. It seemed that it was a little early and, as per usual, Key was the first to notice that. Grabbing Jonghyun's hand in his own, he pulled the older with him so that he could catch the bus for the small group.

"One second, they're just coming." The other three caught on soon enough, running up the path, barely making it in time. "Is that all of you?" Onew nodded at the drivers question, and the door closed behind him while he swiped his card.

The five walked towards the closest seats as the bus driver put his foot on the accelerator. It wasn't the first time that they all tumbled forwards towards other passengers or the floor, unable to catch anything to break the fall. "Yah!" Key shouted back at the man. "What would you do if we were little old ladies? Huh?!" Grunting, the driver carried on with his task, muttering under his breath, "Well, you would have broken your necks."

Key's unusual behaviour, to others, that is, was normal to the other four. So as they made their way to their seats, Onew with Taemin and Minho with Jonghyun, Key sat directly in the centre of the aisle. Refusing to move.

"Mr. Bus Driver, I'm not going to move even the slightest unless you wait until everyone is seated at the next stop." Jonghyun smiled at his boyfriend's rather bizarre way of solving things. Minho joined him smiling, taking note that Key looked so strange sitting there in the aisle that he should never do it himself.

Onew and Taemin, however, paid no attention to their friends, completely ignoring everyone except each other. Making sure to not get caught, Onew placed sneaky little kisses on Taemin's neck and hand when the younger 'pushed' (more like a nudged) his face away with embarrassment, secretly wanting more. How they got away with it was a mystery. It wasn't exactly everyday you see a 19 and 21 year old get so... snuggly in public.

Minho was no stranger to the couple's behaviour. He caught every nuzzle, every kiss, every giggle, every sickly sweet smile. Also, something he'd never seen before, his hyung's daring hand slipping under Onew's waistband. For what must have been the millionth time that night, he grunted and turned his attention back to Key, the mad hatter attempting forward and backward rolls down the aisle of the moving vehicle.

"It isn't odd, you know," Jonghyun muttered, his voice barely audible underneath his smothering hand. "Me and Key are like that sometimes too, when he isn't... occupied." For some reason, Minho couldn't pinpoint it, this seemed almost 'cute' in his head, the image of his friends not being able to resist each other, neither of them wanting to let go of what they shared.

He wouldn't agree to what Taemin was doing, though. Jonghyun stroked his hair, knowing that Minho liked the feeling since it reminded his of his father. "When you get a boyfriend you'll understand."

Throwing his head back, Minho pushed Jonghyun's hand off him in retaliation. "Girlfriend," he snarled his correction. "Minho," Jonghyun's melodic voice called his gentler side to the surface, "do you really think I care? Do you think Key cares? Taemin? Onew? No. Just find someone you like and that can support you, that's all we want. That's what I hope you want for me, too."

"Ermm..." Bags rustling sounded beside them. The bus was shortly arriving at its stop. Taemin stood from his seat, slipping his bag over his head with caution as he held himself steady while they still drove. He breathed deeply as he looked at his friends. "Onew's mum went to go and see his grandparents today, so... the house is empty and it won't be like that for a while... Bye."

He slipped his small hand into Onew's (Minho wasn't sure where it had wandered once he averted his attention) and made his way off the bus as a few restless passengers sidestepped Key.

The ride was quiet from then on. The driver let all the passengers sit before moving again, and even Key had taken the chance to squish in with Minho and Jonghyun. Neither of them had said anything, though. Jonghyun just patted the boy's back as he leant on his shoulder. Minho was the only one making any effort as he pointed out something obvious every few minutes, until he gave up and listened when the couple started talking.

"Are you okay?" That was Jonghyun.

"Not really." Key's words were quieter as he replied.

"He should be okay."

"Yeah, but, no offense, it hurt with you. Imagine what 'kinky' Jinki's chicken drumstick is going to serve up."

"Why no offense?"

"Onew's massive."

"Oh..."

"He's a virgin, too. With guys, that is. I heard he slept with a babysitter of his friend's when they spiked her drink. He tried to keep her safe but she came onto him instead in more ways than one."

"That's a plan."

"But do you think he'll just be all, 'Off we go!' ? No prep at all?"

"What, so you think Onew is going to make him bleed, Taemin'll see it, faint, and then Onew's going to screw his brains out of his unconscious body?"

"I'm pretty sure it's happened before, if you think about how many people are in the world."

Minho couldn't take much more of it. Sure, he and Taemin had grown apart. But he still cared. Sure, he liked Onew enough. He'd even spent days with him alone. But he always had doubts in the back of his head that he'd buried a while ago. Onew was a little too nice. If he'd given Taemin the big... BIG okay, just by sticking his hands down his pants then there had be something else there and Minho's feeling seemed to be knocking.

"Guys, I'm gonna..." he didn't finish his sentence as he walked over to the driver who pulled over as fast as he could. Once he was out he just walked automatically to the preschool he used to attend-- the same one his sister was at now.

Minho wasn't really one to care for his looks, but he was happy he didn't have the same father as Minah, his sister. She was pretty, just not as much as he was. "Min!" he called as he noticed the peach coat in the playground, and she turned around with a large smile.

"Oppa! Oppa! Look!" With little hops and skips, she made her way over to him and shoved the palm of her hand closer to his face than needed. Minho was less than amused, to say the least. "What?" she pushed it a little closer, making sure he saw the small bruise and graze. "It's as big as Oppa's eyes!"

"That's nice." What was nice, he wasn't so sure. He hadn't really been paying attention as he gently offered his hand, Minah grabbing only the two longest fingers, and started on his walk home.


	5. Minho 14, Taemin 22

"You can do this. You can do this. Come on Tae, it isn't difficult." Hesitantly, Taemin lifted the heavy knock on Minho's door, dropping it suddenly at the extreme cold temperature of the metal. It still did its job as good as it was meant to as it crashed back against the dark wood, the loud sound catching the attention of those inside.

On his heel, Taemin turned and waved to the driver of the car he had been in just seconds ago. He was sure Onew waved back, but he was unable to see through the night's darkness and the spirals of snow in the cold wind. With little thought, he snuggled into his wool scarf, happy that he decided to not get his hair cut before winter and save his ears from the bites of the frosty air.

Behind him, the door opened, revealing a man Taemin hadn't seen before who held out a large, wrapped cookie. "We don't like carolers. So if you shut up now, you get a cookie." Taemin looked him over. This man was definitely not Minho's father. Perhaps his younger sister's father (an unborn sister, he heard from a recent phone call with Key). The only other explanation was that Minho had moved, but it was unlikely that Key had missed that vital information.

Taemin cleared his throat, moving around a little to look inside and avoid making a fool of himself for knocking for someone who was no longer there. "Hello, I'm Taemin. I used to live next door, and was friends with Minho. I was wondering if I could come in and talk to him about something." The man nodded and stepped back just slightly so that Taemin could not walk past him, but could look through the house and see Minho's mother on her favourite chair.

"Yeobo," the man called rather rudely to his partner, "know this kiddy?" The tired lady turned around, her face looking less tired than the one he had seen when he first met her. Maybe her new lover was reviving her youth even in her nine-month struggle.

Her face brightened the second her eyes rested on him. "Taemin!" she squealed, heaving herself from the chair with her arms, her back and legs doing very little. Like a penguin she waddled over to him, making him bend forward into her embrace before placing her warm hands on his flushed cheeks. "Taemin-ah, you're so handsome and tall! Almost as tall as my old husband!" The man who'd opened the door seemed a little deflated at the comment.

With the open door letting the frost in, Minho's mother ushered Taemin in and closed the door behind them. She turned back to him and pecked his cheek, pulling him into another hug with her arms around his waist this time. "You're so skinny! Come have something to eat baby. Minho'll be back soon." That was Ms. Choi (Taemin guessed she wasn't married from her naked fingers), the bubbly personality in the beautiful body. She constantly cared and was determined for Taemin (who she considered a second son) to have a podgy belly by the time Minho was back from the store.

"Home." Having been hesitant and nervous at the doorstep earlier, Taemin was now overjoyed to hear the boy's voice. Thankfully it was before his stomach exploded from the leftovers. Ms. Choi flapped her hands around and called for Minho to come into the kitchen way too excitedly, Minho's face the complete opposite as he stared at Taemin in anger and confusion.

"Min-min, Taemin came over to speak to you." His large eyes shifted from Taemin to his mother and then back, still not saying a word or making any significant movements. "Actually," Taemin raised his voice just slightly to break the tension, "it is quite big, so I was wondering if he wanted to spend the night at my place. Onew is covering his friend's night shift." Minho turned around and made his way up the stairs.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm just packing." At Minho's reply, Taemin's shoulders dropped, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Minho's mother scampered around again. "I'll pack some food!"

Minho wasn't exactly happy to have taken the bus halfway across town to Taemin and his boyfriend's small apartment, which took a lot longer to open than expected with its dodgy lock. "Can't we just go to a sauna and spend the night there?" Taemin smiled and pushed his chest against the door with force.

"No, it's fine. It always does this. Just think of it as a burglar system." He smiled and turned his back to the door, pushing his backside against it and hearing something break as it opened with only one hinge still attached. Taemin muttered something under his breath, Minho not hearing him say, "It won't be our responsibility for much longer."

Wandering into the dark room, Minho was pleasantly surprised with the citrus smell lingering in the air. Taemin wedged the door shut and switched the lights on, only half of them working and lighting the room low and romantically, making Minho decide he wouldn't be sleeping in that room tonight after what the couple could have done in there.

From behind him, Taemin started to make his way over to their small kitchen with the leftover food Minho's mother packed. As he put it away he pointed around the apartment as if he was a lazy guide.

"Here is the kitchen. Just the basics. Be careful since the stove can spark when you turn it on. This door," he pointed to the door with no handle beside the fridge, "is the shower room. It's fine as long as you only use one thing at a time every three minutes. You have to wash your hands in the kitchen if you flush. The other door, in the loungey bit, is the bedroom. It's nice in there."

Taemin hopped over the breakfast bar and made his way past the sofa, old TV, and bookcase into the largest room. It was definitely a lot nicer than the rest of the apartment. The king-sized bed was pushed up against the window, and a decent sized TV sat on a dresser. Minho followed in after him and sat on the bed. "I'm going to stay in here for as long as possible."

A smile broke out on Taemin's face as he made his way back out the door, leaving Minho in the bedroom, before leaning against the door-frame. "I'm going to wash up. Get changed in here, and then we'll swap." Minho gathered himself up onto his feet, sorting through his bag for pajamas.

 

 

Shutting the door behind him, Minho caught Taemin's attention from the book he had resting in his lap. "I'm all washed up. If you are still telling me whatever you wanted to, then now is a good time." The older beckoned for Minho to come closer, letting him sit on the bed as he closed his book and zipped the boy's bag up.

Falling back onto the mattress, he patted beside him for Minho to join. It was unexpected for Minho to lay the opposite way to him, the boy's head by his feet. "It's less awkward this way," he claimed. The muddled thoughts in Taemin's head came together. It was definitely more comfortable that way. He would be able to tell Minho without being able to see the boy's face. He'd still know his reaction, though.

Taemin shifted onto his side, facing the window. "I'm sorry I haven't been there. For all this time, I cared, I just... Have you got any friends?" Taemin wasn't too sure whether he'd get reply. He simply stared out onto the street. "I have a few," Minho answered. "Key and Jong are fine. They try to be there, but it's lonely with them busy at work all the time. Dad's there."

"Dad?" Taemin asked. "Mum's boyfriend. I have to call him Dad or she said I'd be sent to a boarding school in the states." Taemin smiled at the comment before wiping it off his face when asking his next question. "Did you miss me?" A sharp smack on his lower leg suggested a bit of a snappy answer.

"You where there one day, standing in the background, and then you just went. Don't know where, don't know if I want to know. I did miss you. It was just uncomfortable. I've known you for..." Minho thought back and Taemin just smiled. "Nine years." Minho giggled thinking of how old Taemin must have been compared to his 14-year-old self.

"I'm moving again."

"What?" Minho pushed himself up so he was leaning on his arm. From his new position, he could stare at Taemin's gentle side profile as he closed his eyes, breaking the news rather abruptly. "I'm moving again. My boss offered me a promotion, so I have more money. And I don't want to be stuck here anymore."

Only having been in Taemin and Onew's apartment for two hours, Minho was surprised at how happy he felt that the next time he visited he wouldn't have to stay there again. "Cool! Where to? You should move closer to me, Jonghyun, Key, your mum, your work and Onew's work-"

"I'm moving to Paris, Minho."

Large eyes shot lasers into Taemin's back. Only an inch in the back of Minho's head made sense of the situation-- the rest had no idea. Everything Taemin could ever need was there where Minho was, not in Paris with Onew. Every day would be boring, going to work then returning home, only to spend hours talking to the only person who could speak the same language.

"Dick head." At first Taemin was offended with Minho's childish insult against him, but soon he found it slightly amusing that his overgrown hair did look a little... awkward. Just as he'd planned, Taemin explained the move to Paris just like he and Onew had organised over the past four months.

"The business is expanding over to France, and the boss wants a few of the original workers -- such as myself -- to be there for its start up. It's only for eighteen months, so I should be moving back after and rejoining the existing office. You can come and visit in Paris if you like, once we are set up. Key and Jonghyun will be invited too. Our house will be bigger and nicer than here."

There was little Minho understood about the situation. Only that Taemin had thought about it and it had seemed like the right thing to do. Adults knew what to do, and Taemin was an adult. Simple. "You...you remember, right? Our... k-kiss." Minho wriggled about behind the elder, moving so that his head was going in the same direction as Taemin's and spooning the larger male.

Ignoring him, Taemin thought back to that short touch back in the park when he was only sixteen. "Yeah, I remember. Six years ago in the park." Snuggling towards the warmth, Minho breathed heavily against Taemin's neck. "I've been doing a little experimenting. Just a couple of little things. Hugs, kisses... a few touches here and there..."

Taemin was shocked to hear about his behaviour. Why was Minho doing such things when he was only fourteen? "Minho I-" "Shh..." Bringing his finger around and pressing it to the other's lips, Minho hushed him. "I've only ever experienced with girls, though. I want you to be my first boy."

His hand ran down Taemin's chest at his confession, gently making his way down the clothed flesh to press at the jutting hip bone. With the gentle press he coaxed Taemin onto his back, their eyes finally making contact in the moonlight. A grin was plastered on Taemin's face as he pushed the smaller hands back with giggles.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to tickle me? Rape me? Choi Minho, what on earth has gotten into you!" He continued to wiggle around in amusement, swatting at wherever he could to fend the younger's advances off until he froze. The expression on his face was disturbed when he noticed what the younger had done. "Minho... please... your hand is..."

Minho's hand had wandered down from his hip to his pajama waistband now, making its way under the elastic and onto the shaved skin. Taemin was shocked, to say the least. Was Minho really going to do it? His question was answered as Minho settled himself between Taemin's legs, his hand still completely covered by the material as it shifted down so that his fingers where around the other's shaft.

Slowly, he twisted his wrist so that his hand circled around the bottom of Taemin's length. Leaning down, he whispered sweetly into Taemin's ear, "Good?" Taemin gasped at the tone of his voice. The way Minho said something so plain and sounded innocent in that sort of situation, it made him feel a lot calmer. Enough to reply with a gulp and nod of his head.

"Move your hand up and down, like you'd do to yourself," he instructed, giving a small, thankful whimper as Minho applied a little more pressure and started to slide up and down the shaft. "Good?" Minho repeated, picking up the pace just a little and sliding even further so that the head of Taemin's half-hearted erection slipped into the palm of his hand.

Taemin's left hand flew over to his forehead, wiping the back of his hand against it before sweeping his hair from his face. Almost silent 'ooh's and 'ah's panted from his mouth. Tossing his head side to side, Taemin tried to evade Minho's eyes, and to not close his own in pleasure. Instead, he tried to keep his eyes focused on the ceiling, but failed as Minho hovered over him. "No, Minho. Please don't..." he groaned, his erection completely hard now as he tried to reject his affection. "Stop."

But was that what he really wanted? To abandon the advances of the caring boy in front of him? Especially when he hadn't been touched in a long time. Four months at the end of that week, actually. "What was that Taemin?" It couldn't do that much harm.

"Please don't stop!" Taemin's hands slipped down to freeze on his abdomen as Minho rubbed faster, and with more rhythm. "Ah~" Moans tumbled uncontrollably from his lips. His legs were locked at the knee and straight, his body stretching out even longer as his stomach tightened in excitement.

"Go on, moan for me." Minho teased the helmet of Taemin's little soldier, thumbing the slit as pre-cum oozed from the top and made his hand only move faster and slicker. Taemin turned his head to stare up into Minho's eyes, his own brimming with tears (he was extremely sensitive after not being touched for so long), and his thick lips swelling as he bit down and muffled his sensual noises.

Taemin was extremely close now. His hands gently hung onto Minho's wrists as he ejaculated over the boys hand with a moan. His eyes closed in ecstasy, mouth agape and body shaking as he rode out his orgasm with thrusts up into Minho's hand.

Minho never thought he'd see such pleasure on Taemin's face. The boy who he'd grown up with. Who was like an older brother to him. Who was staring at him with such love as he pulled him down, chest to chest. With one hand around Minho's waist and the other brushing through his hair, Taemin kissed his cheek before dropping his limbs like a rag doll, heavy breaths still heaving out his body.

Minho thought it was a bit strange that Taemin was so worn out after only cumming once (many times he'd heard a tired Onew complain about Taemin's excessive energy at night when they were in contact), but once artificial light made its way into the room and shone on his frame that cuddled up into Taemin's chest, his thoughts halted.

"He's asleep?" Minho looked at Onew as he leant in the doorway, just as Taemin had done earlier. Without thinking, Minho unwrapped his hand from Taemin's length and fisted his hand, just to stop himself from gripping back onto the other's sensitive parts. "Minho?" Onew called him back and Minho replied with a simple nod that he hoped Onew saw. What he hoped he didn't see was his fingers that started to play with the cum that had landed on his knuckles.

Onew came in and pulled a shirt and boxers from the drawer before making his way over to the bed and removing his dressy jacket. "He looks shattered! What did you do?" Taemin twitched slightly at that comment, but calmed slightly as Onew brushed his hair off his forehead like he'd done earlier. Once it was all pushed back, he pecked the sweaty skin lightly, not questioning it.

"I didn't do anything," Minho answered, eyes wide and defensive as he grabbed hold of Taemin's shoulder with his free hand. 'Please don't get caught!' he whimpered in his mind, thankful when Taemin rolled over onto his side, pulling Minho with him. Taemin finally opened his eyes once his back was turned away from Onew, who smiled in the background. "Good night. I got back early, so I'll take the sofa."

Got away with it...


	6. Minho 18, Taemin 26_Part 1

**_*Please note that bold italics are french*_ **

 

Goldfish were most definitely qualified to be spies. Taemin concluded that a long time ago when fishing out his first goldfish. By now he had gotten used to the task. He knew where they hid, where they slowed down, sped up, where they'd sometimes swim straight into the glass. It just turned out that this one must have been the mastermind.

Beside him stood a small girl, around six years of age. Her young face glowed with excitement. Excitement of becoming a 'mother' to a small, evil, golden fish.  _" **Are you sure this is the one?"**_  Taemin asked, trying to get the small girl to choose another and make his job a little easier. He didn't need anymore stress, and he certainly didn't want his emotions to be played with like they were every night he returned home to his lonely apartment.

The girl was stubborn, shaking her head in denial and pointing at the smallest fish in the tank, its large tail and other fins all waving in the gentle pulse that flowed through the water. She stamped her foot on the ground, scaring the Gouramis beside her _. **"NO!"**_  Boy, was her voice whiny.  ** _"I want Goldeen!"_** Taemin forced a smile.

It was time to pull out all the stops. With a sharp turn of his wrist he trapped 'Goldeen' against the glass along with another, much larger fish.  _" **Are you alright with two? I'll pay for it,"**_  he offered, preferring to pay a measly three euros than carry on chasing the orange ninja, and pulled the pair to the surface, ready to lift them up and flip them over into the bag. The girl's mother, a much nicer person than what she was raising her daughter into, nodded and patted her daughters hair.  **" _How nice, Jade. Say thank you to_ -"** she stopped to read his name tag,  ** _"Tie-main."_**

Taemin tied the fish into a bag and made his way over to the counter. "Taemin," he pronounced, correcting the lady _. **"It's Korean. That'll be three euros, I'll pay just after."**_ He held his hand out to accept the money and began counting it out into the till, then handed the bag of fish over to the little girl, who immediately looked in the bag with a large smile.

She offered a thank you before leaving hand-in-hand with her mother. Taemin looked under the desk for his hand cleanser and wiped it onto his hands before paying and making his way into the back, his favourite place. The bell on the door would ring if anyone came in and he was not there.

The back of the pet store was his favourite. Taemin loved to walk into the warm room and sort out the food while all the animals stared at him. The snakes and spiders, bathing and spinning webs, all stared at him as he sorted through their food. High-pitched squeals sounded beside the feed station from the hamsters, rabbits, and guinea pigs. "Shh, I know. Give me one minute," he hushed them in Korean. The howls of the dogs and yowls from peckish cats down the hall silenced at the familiar voice.

Life hadn't gone exactly as Taemin had planned over four years. He and Onew had made their way to the airport only a few months after Minho's first and last visit, and it all seemed okay. At the start, that is. But Onew began acting strange at the check-in desk.

He had seemed very shy, refusing to talk to the lady, and instead Taemin had to handle the situation. They made their way to the gate, waiting to be called onto the plane. Taemin didn't really think anything when Onew got up to go to the toilet. He didn't even question why Onew took his bag with him and smiled sadly at him. Why? Because he trusted him.

Taemin had trusted Onew from the second Key had introduced the pair so many years ago. Each touch, kiss, glance that was exchanged during their relationship, Taemin never questioned it.

He remembered the worry in his stomach when he was called on the plane and ushered in line. How the butterflies disappeared when he recieved a text saying that Onew accidently ran into an attendant and had a drink poured over him. He said that in apology they had boosted the pair of them into first class and that Taemin would join him once they had taken off.

As the plane took off, Taemin smiled at the chair in front, excitedly boasting to those around him that he'd be in first class once they were in the air. The people just smiled or glared at him, obviously jealous.

They were soon in the air and Taemin unbuckled his belt. He reached above his seat and grabbed his bag before making his way down to where he thought his lover was. On the way there he was stopped by an attendant. He informed her that he had been moved up. They denied it.

But Taemin trusted Onew and pushed past, the poor attendant being flung back into the seats. Taemin stormed up the aisle, making his way into first class where he made sure to check everyone, looking for that beautiful smile he loved so much.

After looking at everyone's face, and not finding the one he was searching for, he restarted. Tears gathered in his eyes as he was still unable to find him, and the staff tried to pull him back to his seat. Unsuccessful, he fell to his knees, sobbing in the aisle where everybody stared at the poor boy, his body shaking as his broken heart rattled and shattered.

He was taken back to his seat as soon as he felt he was able to walk again, and the rest of the flight he just stared out the window, brushing away his tears. For the entire ten hours in the air, the seat beside him was empty, the owner still on land. Still in Korea.

When the plane arrived, Taemin rushed to a pay phone and called the number of his lover, the one that had been embedded in his mind for years, only to find it disconnected. Onew's bags he had collected just minutes before were filled with shampoo, conditioner, towels, etc. The strange thing was that these were Taemin's brand, not Onew's. There was also a small piece of paper taped to the top.

 ** _'I'm sorry'_** it read.

A customer walked through the door just as he opened the jar of bird feed. The bell on the door rang, making Taemin instantly take a break from what he was doing and make his way out to do his job.  ** _"Coming!"_** he called out to the front of the store.

With a heavy sigh, he rescrewed the lid and, taking one of the boxes from beside the door, made his way back to the counter. It was difficult to open the door, but he managed by pushing with his back. In consequence, he was unable to see the customers face.

Placing the box behind the counter, Taemin started to unpack. Whilst doing so he conversed with the customer, still not having looked at his face. He started with what he must have asked many strangers a million times everyday,  ** _"How can I help you?"_**  What he got was not what he expected, but it was a pleasant surprise.

"Do you have any puppies?" Charisma oozed like steaming chocolate into the room at the male's voice as he replied in Korean. Taemin continued to unpack the box behind the counter, the backs of his hands covered in goosebumps from just someone's voice like they had when he'd first heard a real French accent from a yummy waiter at his favourite diner.

"We do." Taemin smiled, happy to speak Korean again after such a long time. "They're not from a farm. We look after them for families and share the money when they sell. We also get them from the kennels when people abandon their dogs after they get pregnant." A speech he knew well escaped his mouth. He'd been told to say it to all customers after they asked about the puppies or kittens. Or, of course, to say no if they didn't. But they always have puppies in spring.

The customer made his way over to the counter. Taemin could hear the toe of his shoe tap a familiar tune against the wood. "What about their mums?" he questioned, and Taemin hurried to empty the box so he could take him into the back. With a giggle Taemin thought of the small puppies, and their mothers who cuddled into his lap while the little rascals ran around into the wall and into each other's bottoms.

"The mums are there. Right until the last pup goes to a checked home. Then she goes home." The box was empty now, and Taemin crushed it, throwing it into the pile. He wiped his hands on his small apron. This person had passed the first test. Taemin was sure he'd be a good owner to one of the sweethearts out back. "Come, you can have a look," he invited, finally looking up at the customer, then slapping his hands over his mouth.

 ** _"Shitty-shitshit!"_**  His vocabulary still hadn't improved.


	7. Minho 18, Taemin 26_Part 2

**_*Please note that bold italics are french*_ **

 

Taemin whined into his hands, swears being muffled. He ran behind the counter, clapping his hands together and smiling widely. His eyes filled up with tears as he stared at the boy in front of him.

"Minho." he tried the name on his lips for the first time in years, it sounded pretty damn amazing as his hands flew away from his mouth and slammed down against the counter, his body being pushed up into the sky. 

"Minho!" it sounded even better as his hands smacked back against his mouth again and a few light tears ran down his cheeks.

The tall boy's face lit up as he tucked his hands into his pockets, leant forward and made his way over to the desk, "Taemin" he called sweetly. Proud of the response he got from just being there. He was half expecting the boys to faint as he practically sung his name and wasn't sure it he was getting closer to wrap him in hug or to catch him if he did fall unconcious.

He stopped in his tracks, smile falling as he caught a glimpse of his hyung's face behind his hands. 

Angry wouldn't even begin to describe how he looked, his eyes were narrowed and his brow was furrowed. Fury raged as he grabbed whatever he could from under the desk and threw it at Minho. Aiming at his head.

 ** _"You fucking idiot! How dare you come here with such a disgusting smile on your face. Get out now!"_**  he screamed, forgetting himself, pointing at the door before continuing his air assault.

Minho held his arms in front of his face, hiding behind the display of dog collars, harnesses and leads. Taemin was obviously very emotional right now and he had no idea how to deal with it, despite being around Key for all those years.

He thought about what those around him, that he trusted, might say. Deciding on trying to talk it out, like his mother always suggested, he started talking without even knowing what he was going to say.

"So- hey, nice to see you again-"

**_"-Fuck. Off."_ **

"H-have you been well."

"Fuck off."

"I see you've learnt some new sw-"

The bell on the door rung as a middle aged woman made her way into the shop, immediately crossing her arms and glaring at Taemin where he was at the desk, or so Minho could guess from where he was hidden.

 ** _"Timmin!"_**  she screeched, her voice sounding like nails scratching against a board. Stalking forward, the lady reached her hand out to point directly at Taemin's nose. Minho stood up slightly as to peek over the display.

The lady's index finger intruded into Taemin's personal space, making him pull his head away from the tip of her finger.  _" **You! I can hear you and your foul mouth from up the street! Timmin, this is no way to treat a customer! This is your first and last warning, if you dare do something like this again you will not be coming back here again!"**_ She pulled her hand back now and stood with her hands on her hips.

 _" **Do you hear me Timmin!"**_  Minho continued to watch as she confronted the boy in front of her, wincing at her aggressive tone though he didn't have much of an idea of what she was saying.

 ** _"...Yes Madam."_**  retreated Taemin, shuffling his feet slightly and wiggling his fingers. He wasn't angry anymore, having been pushed- no, shoved and forced back into place and understanding that even though Minho was someone from his past - he was now a customer.

 ** _"Good"_** the lady, who Minho was sure was Taemin's boss by now, calmed, pointing to the door.  ** _"Now go home and regain your sanity for a few days. I'll cover you until monday."_**  She made her way behind the desk

Taemin bowed and thanked her, turning and opening the door behind him. Taking his bag and coat off the hook and into his arms,  _" I'll see you next week."_ he mumbled and headed for the door, Minho trailing behind with wide eyes at the lady's outburst as she apologised repeatedly from behind the counter. Minho just ignored her.


	8. Minho 18, Taemin 26_Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is a new chapter and the previous chapter has been rewritten as of 17/06/2014 so if you read that chapter before this date please go back and reread otherwise this will make no sense. Thank you.

The street was surprising quiet for the afternoon. Taemin was unsure of the time but was guessing the schools should be finishing soon, which meant it was a good idea to speed up and reach home as soon as possible.

If only he didn't have slower footsteps following behind him- bloody long legs.

Taemin wasn't about to stop Minho now. Guessing that the only way he was going to get rid of his stalker was to take him back home and give him answers.

"Is there much further to go?" the voice behind him grumbled, making Taemin twitch in irritation. 

"No" irritation growing, Taemin's eye had joined the twitching; Minho's footsteps were messing up his pace. "Come walk with me will you. People will stare even more if you look like your going to rape me."

It was weird, Minho thought, that Taemin was comfortable with that sort of language. It wasn't like the older boy he knew to make that sort of joke (was it a joke) or even to know the colourful language he'd used back at the shop.

Neither said any more than that. Minho caught up and fell into Taemin's pace, taking smaller, faster paces and noticing that the twitch he'd caused was fading as they steadied their step. Even when the students were let out, Taemin reached next to him, grabbing hold of the sleave on Minho's oversized sweater and keeping him close.

Soon enough they reached a tall apartment  on the corner of the road. Taemin reached into his bag and pulled out his keys, making his way through the door. Following him through, Minho was not pleased to see Taemin start to walk up the stairs.

"When I moved in my crazy roommate  threw rocket fuel into the elevator and it exploded. It's never been fixed, but he saved my life." smiling, Taemin hopped up the stairs.

Minho, however, just stopped, "What?"

"It's a jokey reference thingy."

"Oh" Minho established, not quite understanding

* * *

Minho was close to giving up as he reached the 4th floor, but was relieved when Taemin walked past the stairs and down the hall to the 3rd door. Taemin unlocked it and walked in, "close the door behind you."

Having caught up, Minho closedthe door before turning around to look at the strange apartment. The first thing he noticed was that it was only really one room. A few bean bags, a tv and small tables in front of the door. A long kitchen going along the left wall until it reached a smaller wall. What really got Minho was how the wall had been continued by blankets hanging from the ceiling, and he had to cover him mouth and say things in his head to stop himself from giggling at something he thought was just so Taemin. He said things in his head like pouring cereal but no milk, odd socks, going to the toilet but then there is no toilet paper- those sort of things that would make no one laugh.

"Sorry for the blankets" Taemin started, making his way over to the end of the blanket wall and lifting it up, revealing a window, "they were on a deal so I bought a bunch. They make great partitions and curtains." Taemin lifted up the second blanket as well, making an entrance into the bedroom he'd sectioned off before going through.

The room was very colourful, odd splashes of colour added by the blankets and the random rugs making a carpet on the floor. The light fittings and cupboards had been covered by colourful magazine cut outs which also contributed to the apartments quirkiness.

Taemin called from the bedroon, catching Minho's attention by throwing his shirt to the ground from behind the blanket, "I'll be out in one second, sit down where you want." 

Making his way to the bean bags, Minho waited. Before long he started to think- the apartment was just so Taemin. Please, who else would dry their underwear by pinning them to the ceiling. Without thinking, Minho called out, "Where's Onew? I'd never had thought he'd allow you to pin your undies on your walls."

A sigh escaped Taemin's mouth, "I don't know. If you know, then please, do tell me so I can whack him in the balls and stick a traffic cone up his ass. No lube." 

Minho studied the room even further, half listening as he was distracted. "You broke up? He's gone missing? Something happened in Spain?" Taemin suddenly appeared in the 'doorway', leaning against the wall in only a pair of tracksuit bottoms, looking down at the socks in his hands.

"Minho, Baby, that dick never even left Korea. What's all this about Spain?"

The scene of Taemin shirtless and calling him 'Baby' went unnoticed as he thought about what he'd said. "He was never here?"

"Never."

"Jonghyun and Key get updates and emails from him. He told them you were working in a shop, you had a dog, that you'd gone to Spain and he'd bought a ring to propose..." 

Minho broke it to him slowly, unsure of what was going on. But he immediately knew something wasn't right as Taemin sat on of the bean bags  and curled in a ball, eyes wide.

It all went silent for a while as Taemin pulled on his socks and rubbed his hands over his upper body to make sure he was still one piece. Minho didn't dare say a word. 

Instead he was just watching and finally noticing the smooth skin on show, the sleek curves and sharp angles of his upper torso. 

Taemin's face started to pale, his nose and eyes going a little red as he teared up, "do you want a hug?" Minho offered.

"Pervert." Taemin smiled, "stop checking me out".

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to check out my other stories on here;  
> You're Not Minho; http://archiveofourown.org/works/851860  
> I Don't Lie. I Play Pretend; http://archiveofourown.org/works/851869/chapters/1628940
> 
> And the rest of my stories on AFF  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/104523


End file.
